


Brut Rosé

by caixa



Series: Sour Grapes [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Carolina Hurricanes, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, High Heels, I was supposed to be done with these two, Kink Meme, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Misuse of fine beverages, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Reverse Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa
Summary: Daddy thought he would be in charge tonight.





	Brut Rosé

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a fill for this sin bin kink meme prompt:
> 
> https://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3790.html?thread=4803790#cmt4803790
> 
> (Any/any, reverse power dynamics daddy kink. Smutty smut where 'Daddy' is the one begging, pleading, getting faintly humiliated by his baby boy. Doesn't really matter who's being penetrated. Just...Daddy is not the one in charge here.)
> 
> It is also a part of my series of Sebastian Aho / Cam Ward fics, Sour Grapes, but can be read as an independent plotless porn story. The relationship is based on the way I set it up in the preceding works, though, so in case you're interested in the relationship development, do check out parts 1 and 2, Pinot Noir and Pinot Blanc.
> 
> Fiction is fiction, remember; Sebastian Aho and Cam Ward of the Carolina Hurricanes are sworn official Good Guys, literal saints who have never done a wrong thing in their lives and never would.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

“Keep the glasses ready, son, here it comes!” Cam warns and draws the sword along the seam of the bottle. One swift sweep of his seasoned hand, and the bottleneck cuts neatly at exactly the right place: the bulgy top with the cork drops on the balcony floor and the pink sparkling wine foams over his fingers, into the champagne flutes that Sebastian holds beneath the bottle, giggling softly as the bubbling liquid streams on his hands as much as into the glasses.

Sebastian loves the spectacle and Cam sees no reason to deny it.  _Sabrage_ may be a bit elaborate way to open a bottle just for two but Cam can’t resist the reward, the exhilarated sparkle in the cutest brown eyes he knows.

Besides, Sebastian is a wonderfully slutty drunk. Or, maybe the boy just uses the smallest amounts of alcohol as an excuse: it’s not uncommon for him to drop his inhibitions a lot sooner than he loses any physical coordination of his body after a drink or two.

Sebastian hands Cam one of the glasses, licking his wet fingers as soon as he gets his hand free, soft pink tongue the color of the blushing champagne. They toast on the balcony, sun is setting when Cam clinks Sebastian’s glass with his and says “To away games.”

Sebastian smiles over his bubbling flute.

 

Cam makes sure the curtains are drawn tight when they’re back inside the hotel room. He refills Sebastian’s glass and goes to his suitcase.

“I got you something, baby boy,” Cam says, handing Sebastian a glossy shopping tote, made of pink and black striped carton. Its top is folded like an envelope and tied down with a wide ribbon.

Sebastian puts his glass down, draws the bow open and peeks in the tote. He lifts his eyes at Cam’s.

“Really?” he asks.

“Will you wear them, sweetheart? I’d Iove to see you in them. I want my boy to be the prettiest little thing tonight. I’ve missed you so much.”

Sebastian hangs the tote in one hand, cups Cam’s cheek with another and leans up to peck his lips.

“Oh daddy,” he says, “Thank you.”

Cam smirks and pats his cheek. “Good. Now get undressed and change.”

 

The black stockings are sheer and thin, almost slippery, and Sebastian draws them on his toned legs meticulously, careful not to break the delicate fabric. Cam wraps the garter belt around his waist from behind, pulls it tight to attach the small hooks to the innermost row of little loops.

He should have got his boy a corset. The mental image of tightening a hard restraining garment around Sebastian’s sculpted midriff with long drawstrings feels so appealing that his cock twitches, and he touches the crook of Sebastian’s neck and shoulder, kisses him right below his hairline. He peeks over the shoulder: Sebastian focuses on attaching the garter to the front of the stocking.

Cam helps him with the back garters. It’s a true treat, to smooth and straighten the frilly elastic ribbon running on the taut bubble buttocks and the strong skater’s thighs. When he’s finished, he runs his hand up the inner thigh until his hand meets Sebastian’s balls. He scoops them in his hand and massages the base of Sebastian’s cock with his fingertips, cherishing the deep gasp his touch elicits from his cute kid.

Cam goes to his luggage again and gets Sebastian his shoes. He bought the stilettos with the tallest and thinnest heels he found in Sebastian’s size and is pleased with the outcome. Sebastian sits down on the bed and slides his foot into the shoe cautiously, toes first, coaxing his heel carefully inside the counter, testing the balance, and repeats the act with the other shoe.

When he’s finished, he stays sitting on the bed, composed and guarded, knees together, higher than usual because of the lift of the heels, and looks up at Cam, a touch of vulnerability in his eyes.

Cam smiles at him reassuringly and takes his hand to help him up. In heels Sebastian is almost his height. His ankles wobble a bit but he soon gets it under control.

“Looking good, baby boy. Will you play daddy’s princess tonight?”

Sebastian answers with a demure smirk. “Maybe I will,” he says.

“Sweet,“ Cam says, twirls him around to face the desk and gives him a slap on the garter-framed buttock. “You still have something in the gift bag.”

Sebastian supports himself with fingertips on the back of a chair and empties the tote. Two cylinder shape objects roll down on the desk: a lipstick and a mascara bottle.

“I want to see my boy’s eyelashes from the other end of the room,” Cam says. “And have that red all over my cock in the morning.”

Sebastian meets his eyes in the mirror. “Get naked if that’s what you want,” he says.  Cam smiles at him and takes the few steps back to the bed, undressing himself of his shorts and t-shirt on the way.  He lays down, leaning his head to the headboard, and watches Sebastian.

His boy stands slanted, weight on one foot, the other bent on the knee, resting the tip of the shoe on the carpeted floor. He leans his face close to the mirror, using the dim light of the tabletop lamp, his mouth hanging open as he brushes black mascara on his lashes. He paints his lips very carefully, his mouth an astonished letter O, drawing with the neat tip of the fresh, unused lipstick to outline them, coloring them thick and rich right to the middle.

 

Sebastian gulps his glass empty and refills it. He grabs the lipstick and mascara from the tabletop in one hand, the beheaded wine bottle in the other, and strolls to the bed with them and his glass. He places the bottle and glass on the nightstand and climbs to the bed, straddles Cam’s chest, knees on Cam’s upper arms pinning them down.

“Daddy needs to look pretty too,” he says, grinning, and screws the mascara open.

“No, Seb. Daddy doesn’t need it.”

Sebastian pouts, the brush upright in his hand. “You said I’m your princess tonight. You should do as I say.” He sits on Cam’s chest, Cam feels his balls pressing his skin. The body weight is not too uncomfortable yet but it might get that way.

Cam gives in. “Okay. Princess. Go ahead.”

Sebastian is already at work, focuses with his tongue out of the corner of his mouth. Cam can feel the mascara brushed on his lashes in thick layers.

He needs to blink.

“Oops,” Sebastian says. He wets his little finger on his tongue and rubs under Cam’s eye. “It’s not too bad,” he says. He wipes his finger on the sheet and takes the lipstick, more smearing than applying it on Cam’s lips. He puts it down and flashes Cam a shit-eating grin.

“Now you’re pretty,” he says and takes a gulp of wine.

“Let me check,” Cam says, pushing his head up from the bed but Sebastian pushes him back to the pillows.

“No. I said you’re pretty.”

 

Sebastian’s weight leaves Cam’s chest as he stands up on the bed, bracketing Cam with his legs, mile high from this angle. The view is glorious but Cam is a bit worried of the bed. The stilettos are sure to puncture the hotel mattress; the narrow heel is part metal.

“You’re getting holes in the sheets, Sebastian.”

“You’re the one who got me these shoes,” he says. “My daddy is rich. You can buy the whole bed.”

Sebastian shifts his weight carefully, balances on one foot and lifts the other one on Cam’s chest. The sharp heel feels a bit intimidating. Cam knows he could easily grab Sebastian’s foot and make him lose balance but doesn’t dare to take the risk: Sebastian’s ankle could be sprained and it’s something the team can’t afford.

Hell, the team can barely afford the two of them drinking and losing sleep a night before game day.

Cam concentrates on breathing steadily, the stiletto digs into his skin every time his chest rises. Sebastian bites the corner of his lip, like pondering what to do next.

He moves the foot up, sole of the shoe to Cam’s chin, the heel right above his throat. Cam feels the edge of the heel scrape his skin close to his Adam’s apple and tries hard not to swallow.

“Please,” he says weakly, mumbling because of the shoe on his chin. Sebastian slides his foot back a notch and tilts it to press Cam’s lips with the patent leather tip.

“Open up,” Sebastian says. The pressure of the heel is off Cam’s throat and he hesitates. Sebastian flexes his ankle, the heel pricks Cam’s throat again, and he lets out an involuntary little yelp.

“That’s more like it,” Sebastian says and pushes the tip of the shoe into Cam’s open mouth, watching his face like anticipating a reaction.

Cam bites the leather and smiles.

Sebastian tilts his head to the side and looks slightly amused. “So you like this?” he asks and pushes the tip deeper. It’s uncomfortable but Cam doesn’t take his eyes off from Sebastian’s, and Sebastian gives him a smile and pulls his foot back, placing it next to Cam’s head on the pillow.

It’s only then Cam realizes the other leg slightly trembling from the strain and thanks his good fortune and Sebastian’s fitness that the boy hasn’t lost his balance standing on one foot, in heels, on a wobbly surface. He turns his head to brush his cheek to the foot next to him, dares to peck a little kiss on the nylon-clad instep bared by the shoe collar.

 

Sebastian reaches for his glass on the bedside table and takes a small sip. “Do you need to rinse your mouth?” he asks Cam.

He looks so honest and sounds sincere asking it.

Deceivingly so. Before Cam answers anything, Sebastian tilts the glass and pours sparkling wine on Cam’s face, maybe aiming at his mouth, but not really caring where it streams. A husky little giggle accompanies his act.

Cam closes his eyes to protect them and blinks the excess out of his lashes when the pouring stops.

“Why, you…” he starts, licking the prickly feeling of drying wine off his lips. At least it _is_ wine.

Sebastian slumps down to straddle Cam’s chest again. His thighs are spread wide, the wide rims of the stockings on Cam’s shoulder level, knees and legs on his arms, weighing them down. Sebastian’s ass and balls press to Cam’s chest, and he makes a little riding movement rocking his hips back and forth to rub them on him. It’s clearly working for Sebastian, his cock sticks out below the garter belt, a purple meaty cannon aimed at Cam’s face, gaining momentum, growing bigger and harder.

It’s a beauty, like everything about Sebastian is. Cam has loved it since the first time he touched it.

Sebastian grabs it in his hand and lifts his ass off Cam’s chest. He shifts up enough to be on his knees above Cam’s face, cock in his hand, the other hand leaning to the wall. “Eat me, daddy,” he says in his soft voice and slowly sinks down until his ass is on Cam’s mouth and his balls smother his nose, sending a short sweep of claustrophobia through his brain. It gets better when he moves his face a bit for air, opens his mouth and starts a blind search to Sebastian’s taint and asshole with his tongue.

Sebastian thanks him with short, pleased gasps and moans. The weight of his shins is still on Cam’s upper arms, but Cam’s hands are free to run his fingers up the boy’s thighs, following the garters to his buttocks. The touch makes Sebastian wiggle over his tongue, and he’s found the right spot now, drawing a circle on the rim, the way his boy loves it.

Cam can smell Sebastian breaking into his sweet aroused sex sweat and it turns him on hard and bad. He has had an erection since he first started to dress Sebastian up tonight but it’s aching for touch by now, sending electric help signals from his groin. He’d plead Sebastian to touch it, or to free his arm enough for him to touch himself, but the ass riding his face silences him effectively.

 

Sebastian pulls back, his perky round balls sweeping over Cam’s mouth and chin. He stuffs the damp pillows tighter behind Cam’s head and neck, supporting his face up. He makes sure his legs press Cam’s arms down and runs his thumb on Cam’s lower lip, pushing it down.

He guides the head of his cock to the lips and brushes Cam’s forehead and his short hair with his other hand.

“That red is gonna be on my cock now, daddy,” he says. “I know you can suck it good. I don’t have to teach my old man. You’ve sucked cock for ages.” He slides in, the bottom surface of the shaft roaming on Cam’s tongue, the head butting to his palate. “Haven’t you, daddy?”

If Sebastian awaits an answer, it’s futile. Cam can only hum helplessly around the cock filling his mouth and let it fuck him, slide back and forth, drawing spit out of his glands, making him sloppy and wet. He hears Sebastian fumble with something on the bedside table and opens his eyes to see what it is.

Sebastian has a lube bottle in his hand and for a moment Cam thinks he could cry with relief, the boy may finally be giving him a helping hand.

No he isn’t. His selfish little brat only helps himself. By what Cam can see of the arm movement Sebastian does behind his back he starts fingering himself while fucking Cam’s mouth.

The intensifying stimulation shows on Sebastian’s face; Cam looks up, sees the boy lean to the wall with one hand, sweaty mop of hair flowing down, framing his cute pointy face, foggy eyes looking down at Cam, mascara smudged, red mouth hanging open, panting loudly.

Sebastian thrusts deeper, and Cam must force down his gagging reflex. “Oh wow, daddy, good,” Sebastian pants, Cam feels the cock twitch against his tonsils and he tastes it leaking a small stream inside his mouth; it indicates Sebastian is working his fingers inside his own ass pretty aggressively and quite frankly, Cam would pay big money to see it.

Maybe he will see it. Sebastian stops thrusting and pulls slowly out of his mouth, leaving behind a slimy trail on his tongue, lip and chin.

“Gotta cool down a bit,” Sebastian says breathily, making an effort to let Cam hear him pulling the fingers out of his ass with a wet squelch. He wipes them on Cam’s collarbone as he sits down on Cam’s chest, throwing his sweaty hair back from his face, blowing at a few loose strands that are stuck to his lipstick.

Cam breathes heavily, his mouth and nose finally free, and licks the drops of precum absentmindedly from his bottom lip. It still tastes a bit of make-up.

“Please touch me, Sebastian. I’m dying,” he says.

Sebastian smirks. “Blue balls? That’s not deadly,” he says. He looks over his shoulder, extends his hand and slowly draws one fingertip along Cam’s standing cock from root to tip. Cam winces as the finger leaves and groans.

“Please, babe,” Cam moans, but Sebastian just smiles at him demurely and rocks his hips sideways over his chest, the stockings brushing Cam’s skin.

Cam tries to move his own hand to his dick but Sebastian slaps it down in midair.

“Princess says no,” he snaps.

“I thought that was my line.”

“You keep your saves to the ice,” Sebastian replies. He jerks his cock in front of Cam’s face slowly and loosely, and moves his other leg so that he can rub the rim of the stocking against Cam’s nipple. Cam gasps.

“Fuck, Seb.”

 _Brush_ , another sweep across his nipple. They’re not naturally over-sensitive but given the situation the touch stimulates him enough to make his cock scream for attention.

“Language, daddy,” Sebastian says and shakes his head, sneering in mock disapproval. He extends his hand back again, touches the crown of Cam’s standing cock with the cupped palm of his hand, tickles the shaft with his fingertips.

Cam whines. “ _Ff -_ oh God. Please.”

“Please what?” Sebastian lifts his hand off his cock, and as frustrating as his feather light teasing was, losing it is worse.

“Please,” Cam starts, he’s getting riled up but he realizes it’s not the way to go. He takes a breath and starts again, softer. “Please, sweet baby. Be a good boy. Touch daddy’s dick.”

Sebastian’s painted lips curve into a pleased smile. “That’s more like it,” he says, and walks backwards on his knees, straddling Cam on the waistline, and reaches behind himself, grabbing Cam’s cock in a sweet, stern grip. It feels so good Cam could burst in tears.

Sebastian gives him a couple of caressing strokes, changes his hand and reaches for the lube. He stops to squeeze some on his hand and brings it back to Cam’s cock slick and wet. Cam bucks up to the hand and hums in pleasure.

Sebastian rises on his knees and positions his ass on Cam’s cock, and Cam lets out a deep, grateful sigh, “Oh _baby_.” Sebastian wiggles for the right spot, focuses so damn prettily, tip of the tongue out between parted red lips and white teeth, hair hanging over his forehead, and sinks down on Cam, the hot pressure taking his cock in like a piece of carnal heaven.

“Oh love, so good,” he breathes, and Sebastian starts a slow, almost cautious riding, damn close to blow Cam up in pleasure.

Sebastian’s barely-there movement is bliss, but a damn teasing one. Cam loves every second but the longer the held-back riding goes on, the more he craves for a stronger touch.

“Please, kid, harder,” he moans, contradicted by the sense of shame his own words stir up inside his head; sometimes he feels overwhelmingly _bad_ calling Sebastian a kid in bed, and those moments always take him by surprise. As does the aftereffect, the backlash: a sudden boost of adrenaline and lust, convincing him that yes, right or wrong, he really _is_ into this.

Sebastian stops on an upward movement, the head of Cam’s cock inside him, cool air hitting the lube-covered, bared shaft, oh damn, the _torture_.

“Don’t you like what you’re getting?” he asks softly, eyebrows raised, swaying ever so slightly from side to side, the tip of Cam’s cock barely staying inside him.

“Oh fuck, no, I love it,” Cam tries a weak save, too late, hid cock has slipped out already, and when he tries to grab Sebastian’s hips, the kid wiggles neatly away to avert his touch, batting his grabby hands off his skin, casting him a warning frown.

 

Cam slumps down to his damp and clumpy pillow, spreads his hands to sides in a frustrated surrender. Sebastian crouches down to his hands and knees and crawls half a step upwards, insides of his knees grazing Cam’s sides, looking at him with false innocence, like he doesn’t know what those touches are doing to him.

Sebastian leans his head closer and pecks Cam’s cheek. Cam sees over his shoulder how Sebastian’s pale back arches, ass high in the air above his knees, the garter belt a black border across his waistline, separating his ass from his back.

“Do you know why I have the best daddy in the world?” Sebastian purrs into his ear between the kisses. “You take so good care of me. You always play with me and make up the best games. I like being daddy’s princess tonight,” he whispers. “I like you serving me so much.”

Cam rubs his cheek to Sebastian’s and tries to catch his eyes. “Please,” he says when he eventually does, “Touch me.”

Sebastian giggles and sits upright. “I will,” he says and takes the bottle from the nightstand. “I’ll touch you all right.” He shuffles up the bed on his knees, until his cock points at Cam’s face and Cam has a feeling he’s lived this moment tonight already. “But I’ll get you a drink first.”

Sebastian places his hard cock very carefully over Cam’s chin and mouth. “Open your mouth,” he says, but doesn’t really wait to pour a narrow stream of sparkling wine over his cock, and it streams down freely, some in Cam’s mouth, some on his face, in his ears, soaking into the pillowcase. Cam blows the liquid out of his nostrils, blinks it out of his eyes, gulps down whatever gets inside his mouth.

He feels Sebastian’s weight shift but can’t see what he’s doing before he feels it, cool and wet over his crotch, his throbbing hot cock, thighs, lower stomach, bursting little bubbles tickling his skin.

Cam groans. “That’s nasty! Sebastian, you’re…” he doesn’t continue, it’s futile. Whatever.

“At least you should suck it off me,” he offers. Sebastian squints at him as he returns the bottle to the nightstand and chugs down the rest he has in his glass. Smart kid, doesn’t cut his lip on the edge of the sabered bottle.

“You think so?” Sebastian asks. “Your dick was just in my ass. Should I take it in my mouth now? Is that what a princess would do?”

Cam is close to blurting _You’ve done it before_ but knows better and holds his tongue.

Sebastian smiles at him, a wolfish grin of a satisfied small predator, eyes half hooded, a horny sex haze Cam loves on him so much. The head of his cock strained like a crimson plum, drops forming on the slit on its head. Almost close enough to lick.

“I want to come on your face,” Sebastian says and leans closer to whisper, “It’s your turn after that.”

 _Fuck_. The boy just dictates and Cam is helplessly, definitely, into it, a rush of blood down south again at the slightest signal of hope. Cam almost wishes all the mess and discomfort would have added up to the point where he would just lie down, let Sebastian do his thing and go to sleep but his dick certainly hasn’t lost interest.

When Sebastian offers his cock to his mouth he takes it, lets him make it wet with his spit, gives it some good, pleasing licks. Sebastian pants incoherencies out of his mouth, tells him how much he likes it, loves it, his daddy and his daddy’s mouth. He pulls back and his hand makes obscene slippy-slurpy noises, moving fast on his cock, Cam looks at it like in trance, mouth hanging open.

Heavy warm dollops land on his cheek, on his lip and nose, over his short stubble of moustache and beard. Sebastian’s thighs tense, trembling through it.

Sebastian lifts his other leg over Cam’s body and rolls over to his side, slumps down half-sitting next to him, leaning to the headboard. He lets out a deep, satisfied sigh and wipes his hand on the sheet. Cam gives his action a side-eye.

“You’re awfully sloppy for a princess, baby boy,” he says.

Sebastian chuckles. He turns to his side, facing Cam, and lifts his upper leg over his thigh. He places his hand on Cam’s chest, runs it slowly down his stomach and looks him in the eye.

“Do you ever think of me when I’m not around?” he asks.

Cam brushes his fingers through Sebastian’s hair. “All the time, sweetheart.”

Sebastian’s hand slides lower, stops at the root of his cock, fingers wrap around it, start slowly moving up the hard shaft, it feels so _good_.

“You ever jerk off to it?”

_To thinking of you, you ask it when you look like that and touch me like that? Oh sweet fuck, how could I not._

“Uhh… sometimes,” he lets out in labored breath.

Sebastian’s eyes flash and he licks his lips, still stained partly bright red with the smeared, bleeding lipstick.

“Show me.” He rubs his leg to Cam’s, the patent leather of his shoe a bit sticky on sweaty skin, the nylon of the stocking sheer and slippery. The circle of Sebastian’s fingers has reached the knob of his cock, he draws a slow zigzag pattern on the surface of his swollen cockhead with his thumb.

“Show – _ohh –_ what?”

“Show me how you touch yourself.”

Cam moves his hand to accompany Sebastian’s on his cock, wrapping his fingers below it, keeps his eyes in Sebastian’s. Sebastian leans in and kisses him, there are traces of wine and lipstick in the taste of his wet mouth, on his sweeping tongue. His hand slides down, over Cam’s fist, down to fondle his balls, and he breaks the kiss, looks at Cam’s face before moving his gaze down.

“Oh Seb, your fingers… keep doing that,” Cam mutters, he slides his hand up and down on his cock, long slow tugs, keeps his thighs spread to give Sebastian’s hand room to move around his balls. Sebastian’s breath is hot and humid on the side of his neck, he keeps telling how hot he looks and how much he likes it.

“I love watching you, daddy,” he murmurs, “I love your big hands and your big cock and I want to see you come for me.” His shoe and leg rub to Cam’s shin in the rhythm of his strokes, his front presses to Cam’s side, cock half hard below the lace edge of the garter belt, and sensing and hearing his sweet horny boy is enough to send Cam off the edge.

He shudders and shoots over his fist, warm and slick blotches on his stomach, farthest droplets close to his chest. Sebastian puts his hand in it, smears the pearly jizz into his skin, twirls a finger in it where it’s pooled in a dip between his abs just above his navel and takes the finger in his mouth, sucks it slowly, looking at Cam, how does he ever come off as shy and humble to people, smug little show-off.

 

Cam exhales and lets himself sink to the damp pillow, fully aware that he’s no less gross and messy than the sticky sheets. He’s going to have to haul their sloppy asses to shower, or maybe he’ll draw a bath, there was a tub in the bathroom, and he’s not at all sure if Sebastian deserves to sleep in the clean bed of the room with him after that.

Sebastian pulls Cam out of his thoughts by pinching the bridge of his nose. Cam turns to him and ruffles his sweaty hair.

“You insufferable little brat,” Cam says. “I’ve spoiled you rotten. But that’s got to change and that’s going to change, baby boy. You will be punished for this tomorrow, you know that?”

Sebastian snuggles close to Cam’s side, pushes his head to the crook of his chest and neck and fondles the tip of his bearded chin gently with his fingers. “I know, daddy,” he says and kisses Cam’s cheek, “I know.”

 

 

* FIN *

*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you did and even if you didn't, drop me a word here or visit my tumblr, caixxa (main) or badhockeymom (hockey.)
> 
> I appreciate comments and kudos!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> xxx,  
> caixa


End file.
